Two Faces One Lego
by LegoPyro
Summary: Short drabbles that feature GCBC as one Lego with two faces before, during, and after the movie. A bit OOC. Suggests Bad Business and Space cops. One-shot.


I felt another surge of rage as I glared at the captive Master Builder. Not becouse he woulden't tell me anything I wanted to know, or because he was a tough nut to crack, but because I couldn't remember what my tinted shades were called. A-something, I just knew it. This was driving me crazy, I know I knew the name eairly this morning!  
"I'll ask you one last time, where did your friends go?" I already had three of the four, but he didn't need to know that. Or that I would use clips of his beaten and scarred face to break his partners. The Builder then mumbeled something, cleared his throat and said he'd never tell. I suddenly yelled in rage and jumped the nearest shair and beat the bricks out of it, which was stupid as that was exactly what I needed to break the girl to tears which would get the other boy to tell me what I whated to know.  
Once I was done beating up the chair I took a deep breath, relaxed, and relized I needed to swich personalities for a second. A soft click filled the room as I felt my anger sweep away, a soft laugh now escaping my parched throat. My body visibly relaxed. "Sorry 'bout that guy buddy." I smiled at the Builder behind now round glasses, playing the two faces card. "Need anything? Food? Water? Croissant?" The Builder said nothing.

"That was an alright interrogation Badcop."  
I almost (and by that I mean did) choke on my coffee at Lord Business's sudden and unexpected words. I gasped for breath and placed my hands on my knees for balence. After a moment I regained control of my breathing and looked up.  
Lord Business stood there, in his regular work clothing, a smirk playing across his lips, in the common break room. "Lord Business, s-sir!" I was briefly aware of the two robots that had been sitting at the table (and had stood up at some point) leaving. "What are you doing here? Sir?"  
Lord Business mearly folded his arms behind his back, giving me a once over glance. Oh. "I was just woundering if you were busy tonight Badcop."  
"Yes sire. I'm following a lead." If by lead you meant a new episode of that stupid cop drama I would deny liking and a carton of ice cream, then yes, I had a lead. "Was there something you needed sir?" Lord Business stepped toward me so that we were almost touching. "I was just about to suggest a speacial mission, just for you Bad." Oh brick, hes really coming on strong today. Time to play the confused other guy card. There was a small click as I swiched faces. "What do ya need us for Sir?" I made sure to talk extra chearful when I swiched to my other face.  
Lord Business smile slowly shrank into a frown. "I was talking to Bad Goodcop. This doesin't concern you." Well now I didn't know if I should swich or not. Better cross my fingers and hope for the best. "But sir," Already stepping on eggshells here "Me and Bad are a team, can't have one without the other..." I left lots of confusion in my voice, pretending not to understand what he was getting at. I watched the frown slowly deepen on Lord Businesses face before he backed off, sighing as he massaged his temples. "Fine. Go on with your lead you two. I'll find someone else to do it."  
I breathed easier once he'd left, finding that ice cream at home suddinly far more appetizing.

I stood in front of the mirror, unmoving. After a moment my faces spun around, and I brought a hand to the blank side I could no longer see from. I could still felt that rush of calm that came with swiching faces, so it wasin't gone, just ... misplaced.  
I could always get surgry to repair it, but no doctor in they're right mind would try and put a whole new face onto an old one. Of course, my thoughts turned once more to the relics. I'd once seen Business use one to warp a mans body beyond any form of sanity. If I was careful maybe it could put a new face on my blank side... surly the doctors would be more willing to fix a damaged face.  
My Bad face swiched back in. Of course I'd get Lord Businesses permisson first, _after_ he'd frozen the world with the 'TACOS'

I brought the chair down on the final robot, aiming for that collapse point on the back Lord Business was sure no one would find, nevver mind a small explotion could create a shockwave and hit it anyways.  
I was all adrenaline as I faced the small group of builders, ready to tear through an army of robots. My eyes dropped to the marker, and I was quick to pick it up, say a prayer, and draw a face on my blank side. Relizing I had a golden opertunity as I drew on my new Good face I offered to hold off the robots and let the blue guy build his spaceship. If they won I had a chance in the new world, if they lost nothing would change.  
Once they'd burst out the wall I turned back to the rest of the tower, fighting my way through the large army of robots as as I used burned through my adrenaline rush. Just as I was starting to get tired the robots all powered down, and I was quick to race down the tower and towards bricksburg. Nomore then a minute later I arrived, to find everyone partying, and best of all my parents free of the Kragle.

I kept my hand in the air, wanting to knock but also not really wanting too. I could hear the party going on in Brickowski's apartment, from Metalbeards deep laughter to Bennys high shouting.  
After standing there another minute I moved my hand to the door and lightly knocked, almost immediately wishing I could take it back and hide somewhere. I swiched to my repaired Good face right before the door opened, meeting a smiling Emmet. "Hey cops! Your just in time, come in!" Emmet then stood aside, and I waited only a moment befoer entering.  
The party was in full swing, and I was given only a glimpse by most of the party before they went back to what they were doing. Except for that one guy, Benny I belive. He was suddinly there, pulling me towards the snacks talking at a hundred miles per hour, leaving me to grasp the ends of what he was saying. "-whichiswhyUnikittywon'teatnoodlesanymore,yourshouldhaveseenthemhangingdownherface,itwassofunny." He laughed as he flew circles around me. "BythewayGood," suddinly there was a crussaint in my face "want one? I know you like them."  
And now I didn't know what to say. It was a normal yes or no answer, but still it was coming from a flouting man, who I had spent eight and a half years of my life trying to hunt down. I looked up at Benny then down at the snack, before taking it and biting into the crust. It was really good, likly home cooked. As I ate Benny flouted away, only to come back holding some kind of card. I was a bit confused when I took it, only to see it had a crudly draw spaceship on the front and the words 'Thanks for the help gc + bc' written on the inside.  
"Do you like it?" I looked up at Benny and gave a happy 'yep'. Benny gave a happy squel as was suddnly in my space, hugging me super tightly. He then flew off to talk to Unikitty. I looked down at the card and was confused for a moment, then it clicked. My first response, out of habit, was to find a way out of his sights. Then I calmed down and decided to see where this went first.


End file.
